1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for Christmas tree stands, house plants, or other domestic objects, and to methods for forming such covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Christmas trees are held in stands that typically have a number of support legs. The structure of this stand is not in keeping with the overall appearance and symbolism of the tree. Accordingly, people will cover the stand with blankets of various types to hide the stand. A disadvantage with such a blanket is its tendency to dip into a watering bowl underlying the tree trunk and empty the bowl by a wicking action.
Also, the inventor has modified boxes originally built with five or six sides by cutting them into a four-sided box with a notched top and an open back and bottom. Such an approach has the commercial disadvantage of requiring a consumer to purchase a bulky, preassembled box with glued seams and then cut away waste portions. Such a procedure tends to be laborious and wasteful of resources.
Known boxes have been assembled by end users from a flat cardboard cutout having a number of flaps that can fold under to form a double walled construction. Some of these boxes have interlocking double walls employing a mortise and tenon joint. Several disadvantages have been found with these existing boxes. Foremost, these lack a structure open on at least two sides to form a cover suitable for providing a facade for a Christmas tree stand or the like. Secondly, these known boxes often have unsightly corners, because the mortise and tenon joint may be externally visible. It is preferable to present instead a clean front cornice for a cover for a Christmas tree stand or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple cover that can be easily formed without unsightly joints to cover the base of a Christmas tree, house plant or other domestic objects.